


Having Fun

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony has an idea. Critic is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Nombre.

The Critic was very confused. Everything had been going fine, Spoony had been backing him against the wall, making some very promising noises about the bedroom and now he was handcuffed to a pipe.

He looked at Spoony, who was grinning cheerfully, standing just out of reach of his other hand. He tried for nonchalance. “Is there any particular reason why you’ve handcuffed me to the wall? Where did you even get these, anyway?”

“I found the handcuffs in Insano’s lab and thought we could have some fun.” Spoony was still grinning. It was rather disconcerting.

He started to ask just what the hell was going on but Spoony had suddenly gotten rather close. His lips brushed Critic’s ear as he whispered “Tell me to stop and I’ll let you go.”

The Critic shivered and shook his head. He let out a gasp as Spoony’s mouth went to his neck, his free hand coming up to hold him there as Spoony kissed the place where his jaw met his neck. Critic groaned and pulled on Spoony’s hair, dragging him into a kiss. He took advantage of Spoony being distracted to wiggle a hand inside his pants, earning a gasp from the gamer. He smiled as Spoony’s eyes closed of their own accord and moved his hand. The resulting “Fuck!” was very gratifying.

He ran his thumb over the tip as Spoony’s head fell onto his shoulder. Spoony’s breath ghosted over his skin as he kept moving his hand. He tried to pull Spoony closer with the other hand, only to be stopped by the handcuffs.

“Oh for fucks sake,” he moaned, rattling the handcuffs against the pipe. Spoony grinned and hooked his fingers in the Critic’s waistband. Leaning in close, he ran his tongue down the line of the Critic’s neck and moved against him. The Critic’s head fell back as he gasped and bucked against the gamer.

“Told you you’d have fun,” Spoony murmured against his collarbone. The Critic just grinned and pulled him up into another kiss.

* * *

 

The Critic lay slumped against the wall, Spoony lounging against his shoulder. His free hand was tracing patterns against Spoony’s arm lazily.

“Why does Insano even have handcuffs?”

Spoony winced. “I’d really rather not think about that, to be honest.”

There was a moment of silence as their brains tried to process the horror.

“Right, well moving on from _that_ disturbing image, I guess I’d better uncuff you, that can’t be comfortable.” Spoony moved towards his pants, looking for the key.

“Well, actually…” Spoony turned around as the Critic held up both his hands, handcuffs dangling from his thumb. His smug grin was actually kind of endearing, but Spoony wasn’t going to tell him that.

“How did you-” He was cut off by the Critic crawling over to him, leaning in and catching his lips in a kiss. When the Critic leaned back, Spoony found himself cuffed to the radiator. His grin was suddenly a lot more annoying.

“Serves you right.”


End file.
